


Second Time

by Bluesummers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Blow Jobs, Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Albus, Kissing, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era, Reincarnation, Sexual Inexperience, Shower Sex, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesummers/pseuds/Bluesummers
Summary: For a brilliant young magician, Albus is incredibly depressed and weary. One accidental encounter at a café holds the potential to change that.





	1. Phantasm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> So basically this is a "AU coffee shop which is also a reincarnation" kind of story.  
> It's my first time writing for this pair. I try to write for my less popular ships because as fans we need it most, and now it's finally Albus/Gellert's turn!  
> It's also my first time writing a multi-chapter fic. (It won't be very long or a slow burn, just more than I could fit into a one-shot)  
> So... I reallyyy hope you'll enjoy it. I'll shut up now so you can get to actually reading the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 

 

Something was missing in Albus' life.

He walked down the dusky Berlin streets, following the perfectly memorized directions to the city's wizarding district. He breathed in the cooling summer air, his heart sinking in his chest, and mentally berated himself. He really shouldn't feel so pathetically sorry for himself. Everyone envied him, no, wanted to _be_ him. He had so much to feel happy about.

Despite being an orphan, Albus was lucky enough to get adopted by the most loving parents anyone could ask for. He had a home, a family. And he had his small group of friends. Kind, hilarious, sometimes wild friends. The people in his life cared about him, and he cared for them back.

And he was talented in pretty much everything, too. Sure, sport wasn't really his thing, and he often fell off his broom during Quidditch. But academically, he was the top student in his class. Well, to be honest, he was the brightest student Hogwarts has seen in years. Everyone was shocked when he admitted that after school he'd like to pursue a career in social service, helping young wizards and witches from difficult backgrounds. Still, all he had to do was hint at it to the headmistress, and the best jobs in the field were immediately offered to him. With all of this going for him, he felt kind of guilty to ever complain about anything to anyone.

Albus came to a stop in front of a tall, graffiti-covered wall standing right in the middle of the street. No one seemed to notice it, or the shifting drawings on its surface, but him. He approached a big painted dragon and after a bit of convincing that he was an actual wizard – the creature pretended not to understand his accent – was allowed entrance to the magical part of city.

A drawn door opened in the stone, and Albus stepped into a narrow yet colourful cobbled street. It wasn't too busy at this hour, so Albus allowed himself a moment to take the unfamiliar sights in. Magicians of all ages passed by him, in both wizarding and Muggle clothes. Bright street art was moving along the old buildings above his head and on the sidewalk beneath his feet. Glowing, floating orbs in changing colours danced around in the air, moving from one shop's doorway to the next. Music was playing from seemingly nowhere.

Berlin was the final stop in his long-anticipated, three-month world tour. In two days he'll be going back to England, to a new city and a new apartment and a new job. He tried to fit so much into the last days of his trip that he'd already been to all the city's museums and pubs and clubs his Muggle friends had insisted he absolutely must visit. And he still had a long 'must see' list from his Hogwarts friends.

He thought back on his journey, on all the new things he'd experienced these past few months and all the adventures he'd had. Yet another reason he should have been exhilarated. But he wasn't. He looked around him at the beautiful district and felt distant, like he wasn't really there. Albus blamed it on the darkening sky and on being far away from home for so long. But the truth was…

The truth was, something was sorely missing in his life.

And Albus knew what it was. He tried to pretend that he didn't, or at least, that it didn't really matter all that much. After all, he was a brilliant, independent young man. The idea that his happiness depended on another was demeaning. Why wasn't having _almost_ everything enough? Why did he have to torment himself over the one thing he lacked? He knew people couldn’t have everything in life. It was a childish notion. Everyone had to let go of at least one dream, one thing they truly wanted… So maybe, with Albus, he just had to give up on love.

It pained him to even consider that. Albus wanted to fall in love. He wanted a relationship, even if he wasn't entirely sure what it meant. He wanted to be held and caressed. At this point, he would even settle for some sort of crush, just a small sign that it was possible for him to find a guy that he actually liked in any way. Everyone else he knew had at least that much. Muggles and wizards alike, they all talked about love and quarrels and sex, while Albus was left to wonder what a brush of someone's lips against his would feel like. He was only eighteen, but for some reason it felt as if he's been alone for much, much longer than that. His eyes watered. His chest felt empty. He was so incredibly lonely.

The bright lights of the orbs and show windows blurred before him, and the music and commotion were suddenly too loud. He went over the mental list of things he'd wanted to see, but found that he didn't really feel like doing any of it. He was mostly tired and heartsick.

Overwhelmed, he turned a corner into a quiet, winding side street. Ahead of him a few tables were scattered outside of a small café, where soft light was shining through the window. A few locals were seated there. It seemed like a pleasant, tranquil place. Albus decided to calm down with a nice warm beverage.

It was already dark outside when Albus was standing in the short queue behind a young couple. He did his best to ignore their affectionate gestures, and instead stared down at his shoes and tried to remember how to say 'butterbeer' in German or if they even had it here. He was getting hungry, too. The couple finally moved aside to wait for their order and Albus stepped forward and lifted his eyes.

His heart stopped in his chest. He wanted to sigh, or to shout, but it felt like he was choking. Like he couldn't breathe at all. All sounds were caught in his throat. He was shaken and glad and miserable all at once. It was like he has finally found–

And just like that the feeling was gone.

"I've gotten stares before, but never quite like this," the barista said with a mischievous grin, and he was so gorgeous that for a few moments more Albus still couldn't remember where he was and what he was doing.

He was young, about Albus' age. He was tall and lean, with smooth ivory skin and a charming lopsided smile. His hair was wavy golden curls, at least on the side of his head that wasn't shaved. He looked like a wicked angel.

"What can I get you, red?" The breathtaking boy tried again.

"I…"

Albus was suddenly self-conscious about absolutely everything. He wasn't sure what language to speak in – both his native English and accented German will make him look like an ignorant foreigner. In fact, he wasn't even sure what he was about to order, since all he could think about were his long freckled nose and his thin frame and the old shirt he chose to wear today and his red hair and that crooked tooth on the left side of his mouth.

"I…"

"Do you–" This time the barista tried in English, but never got to finish his sentence.

Mortified, Albus span and fled the café.

His dinner ended up being a cheese sandwich from a grocery store near his hotel, which he ate alone on the bed in his tiny room. The summer night was stormy and wet. That, at least, felt like home.

The entire time, he couldn't get the stunning barista out of his head. He also could not think about the youth without mentally beating himself up over how he utterly humiliated himself. The boy must think Albus is a simpleton. That is, if he thinks about Albus at all…

He tossed beneath the covers in the unfamiliar bed for long minutes, or maybe hours, Albus couldn't tell. He was too hot and too cold and too focused on that devilish bright smile and silky looking hair. What would have happened if he'd stayed in that café? What if he had come up with one of his usual clever remarks? Or just gave the other boy a smile as he made his order in fluent German? Would it be any different now? Or perhaps the barista would have been disgusted by another guy coming on to him, or simply not interested, and Albus would've still ended up tormented and embarrassed?

Albus was about to hopefully whisper into his pillow before he remembered he didn't even know the boy's name. He also never got a chance to make out his eye colour, or come close enough to catch a hint of his scent. But he could still imagine him here, in the bed, pressed against his back. With his chin resting against Albus' shoulder, and his hand stroking his stomach, just beneath his shirt. Slowly, gently. He would nuzzle Albus' hair and whisper his name. Those shiny curls would softly tickle his skin as kisses left a warm path down his neck and the hand on his abdomen would wander lower… lower…

Albus pushed his boxers down his thighs. One of his hands wrapped around his hardening member while the other brushed his own hair and cheek.

"You're so beautiful…" He whispered to himself, trying to recall the youth's ringing voice.

His breath quickened. His erection was growing fast between his fingers. It was unlike his regular vague fantasies. Whenever Albus touched himself in the past all he could imagine was a blurry, unclear image of some ideal person who didn't really exist, not even in his own mind. Albus has never met anyone he could see himself with, was never actually attracted to anyone. And now… now it was warm and exciting. His hands were the boy's hands, his mumbled words were the boy's whispers, and it was that boy who moved his fist even faster and tighter up and down Albus' length and led him to completion.

Albus let out a strangled sigh and tensed, feeling hot liquid cover his fingers and stomach.

He tried to keep the boy next to him under the covers, but he was already fading, and it was getting harder to remember exactly what he looked like and how he sounded. All Albus could remember now was that the man he'd just dreamed of was a complete stranger, and that in the end it was just another formless fantasy.

Albus was still shamed, unloved, and alone.

 

 


	2. Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! (finally)  
> It turned out to be longer than I expected, so I had to split it into two separate chapters. Which also means this one has no steamy content in it. Sorry about that. There'll be sex later on. Promise.  
> It also turned out to be the fluffiest of fluffs, for me, at least. I've never written anything like it. But since most Albus/Gellert stories are terribly sad I decided to just go with it.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

Albus never so much as flinched in the face of danger. No boggart ever got the better of him. No crazy adventure was ever too risky to go on. Yet here he was, standing in that serene street leading to the coffee shop, completely petrified.

He didn't sleep for thirty minutes straight last night. Every waking, every sleeping moment was plagued by a boy he’d glimpsed for less than a minute. By morning, it was obvious that whatever plans he had for the last day of his trip, he was no longer interested in any of them. He was going back to that café. He was going to see that boy again, or he'd regret it forever.

Only now his heart was beating so fast it scared him. He could feel himself sweating under the nice shirt he’d picked so carefully. He'd made a complete fool of himself only last night. And that barista was so out of his league. Who knew how many costumers came to that particular place every day just to have a shot with him? And besides, he knew absolutely nothing about him. What if he was stupid, or a homophobe, or something? What was Albus even going to say? He has never hit on anyone in his life.

Boys and girls he'd rejected in the past suddenly came to mind. He was kind to them, of course, but he never truly realized what it took from them to even approach him, or how heartbroken they must have felt afterwards.

Albus lingered, eyeing the coffee shop but not daring to move any closer.

What was he doing? Didn't he spend years hoping to meet someone like that boy? Wasn't he willing to do anything for a chance at love? After everything he's faced in life, was his greatest fear actually a charming smile?

He gathered up every bit of courage he had. He wasn't going to back off now. He took the last few strides to the café and walked inside.

The moment he stepped through the door, his heart turned into a heavy rock, sinking in his chest. Another guy was standing behind the counter. Albus peered over the long morning queue, scanning the room. At the back, a young woman was waiting the tables.

Dread spread through him. His earlier fear had been exhilarating, full of excitement and promise and endless possibilities. Now… now his fear was suffocating. Final. It was choking his throat and burning his eyes. This was it. He’d missed his chance, his only chance. The boy wasn’t here, and Albus was leaving tomorrow.

No, no. It wasn’t over yet. There was an entire day left. The boy could still show up for the afternoon shift. Or maybe Albus could talk one of the other employees into giving him his number. He could even try-

“Have you finally decided what you’ll have?”

The musical voice sent tingles from Albus' head down his back. He turned to it, unable to conceal his smile, and met that lopsided grin and blond hair. Just as captivating as the first time he saw them.

The boy was actually slightly taller than him, and as Albus looked up he was captured by his eyes. The moment he saw those mischievous, violet eyes, falling into their purples and blues and greys, he knew he was already in love with him.

“I, uh… Yeah…" It didn’t matter anyway. "I'll have a cappuccino, please.” This time he found his voice. Even though he could feel the heat burning in his cheeks.

“I thought Brits only drank tea.”

“I can order tea…”

The boy’s smile turned into a small, bell-like laugh. Albus wasn't sure whether the barista found him funny or was making fun of him.

“For here?” He asked, and Albus couldn’t help but notice he left out the ‘to go’ part of the question. He nodded. He was staying for as long as he possibly could.

For a moment, the boy just held his gaze. His seemingly permanent smile was almost relieved. Or maybe Albus was just imagining things. His own breath came easier now.

“Coming right up, red.”

Oh, that accent will definitely go into his next fantasy. He’ll have to memorize as many details as he possibly could today. He wanted to keep this memory for the rest of his life. He even made sure to inhale as the barista passed him by, leaving Albus to wonder what beverage he'll end up getting, and whether it was lime he smelled in the golden hair.

Despite the morning rush, most tables were vacant, and Albus found a quiet spot near a window overlooking a green backyard. The surroundings were as colourful and lively as last night, but everything felt calmer somehow. Albus relaxed as he studied the soft swaying of the leaves in the summer wind and thought of the barista's melodic chuckle. He was startled when a cup of coffee was placed on the table before him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, it's okay…"

Albus stared at his coffee. The foam on top had been shaped into a perfect heart. Or maybe it was a leaf?

"If you need anything else, I'm Gellert."

The barista's fingers lingered on the small plate. His wrists and forearms were slim and pale.

"And you are…?"

Albus looked up, belatedly registering what the other had been saying. _Gellert_. A shudder went through him.

"Albus."

For some reason, that made Gellert laugh again. "That's a nice name, red." Then he turned and walked away, and Albus felt somewhat ashamed and dirty for staring at his ass.

He forced himself to turn away and take out his book – some transcript of ancient Aramaic spells he found during his travels. It was pretty heavy, but there was no way he could ever find it back home. Albus resisted the urge to scribble Gellert's name all over the rare pages. _Gellert_.

While he read, he sipped from his coffee. It wasn't anything special, really, but it felt like the best coffee in the world because that boy made it for him. Albus ended up sitting there for hours, ordering lunch and then more coffee, wanting to ask Gellert out but not finding the right moment. Or the courage. Instead he daydreamed, imagining that this wasn't a café at all, but a small apartment. Their apartment. He could see himself sitting by the kitchen window, reading one of his books while Gellert was cooking.

Afternoon came and went, and so did the other employees, but Gellert stayed for the late shift. Every now and then, Albus stole a glance at the gorgeous barista. Sometimes he was oblivious, busy with his work. At other times, Albus lifted his eyes only to find Gellert looking back.

Maybe just this was enough, just spending the day next to this boy, having him close by, drinking the coffee he made. After all, this day was all they had. Or maybe Albus was just too craven to directly make a move.

The next time Albus looked up from his book, the sky was dark and the place nearly empty. He checked his watch and realized how late it suddenly was. His day with Gellert was about to be over. Not too long after that, Gellert approached his table with an apologizing smile.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're closing soon."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll leave…"

Gellert's smile softened into a genuine one. He seemed so amused, so overjoyed at everything Albus says and does. He placed a takeaway box on the table.

"What's this?"

"It's some leftover cake. It's very good. Usually we don't have any left, but today there's still enough for two people. I thought you might enjoy it."

"Oh, it's okay, you can have some, too. I can't finish this all by myself anyway."

At that, Gellert's smile faded, and Albus suddenly felt terrible. He didn't mean to hurt him. He would gladly accept anything that the boy gave him. He would take the cake and put some preservation spell on it and keep it forever under his pillow. Albus wasn't sure what to say, and Gellert was turning away. But then he stopped and turned back. Albus looked at him expectantly, but he just remained standing there, completely silent.

"I… What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"For you."

Albus considered everything. Gellert had worked an extra shift today. He had kept looking at Albus, kept smiling at him. He'd offered him cake for two. And now he was standing here, waiting for him. But even with such obvious hints, even though he realized the boy would probably say yes, Albus was still terrified of rejection. He nodded, to Gellert or to himself. His heart was going crazy as he considered his next words and took a deep, steadying breath.

For Gellert, however, the nod seemed to be enough.

"I finish in half an hour. Meet me outside?"

Minutes later, Albus walked out of the café filled with this silly, wonderful feeling like from now on everything in life will always be absolutely perfect.

 _Gellert_.

He couldn't stop thinking the name, even if for some reason it brought tears to his eyes.

 

 


	3. Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffin'  
> I'm fluffin'  
> All night long I'm fluffin'  
> -Anonymous

 

 

It wasn't raining, exactly, but every few seconds Albus felt a cold drop landing on his forehead or nose. He hugged himself and ran his hands up and down his arms in a desperate attempt to get a tiny bit warmer.

This late, and away from the main street, it was quite dark. The night air was too cold for his thin shirt, and Albus found himself regretting that he chose it over his simple worn sweatshirt. Well, almost regretted it. If the nice shirt had anything to do with getting a date with Gellert, it was well worth it.

He still couldn't believe it actually happened. That he was really here, waiting for him. He was so taken by the beautiful barista, so desperate to fall in love, that he actually went and did it. He stayed up all night, went back to the café, sat there fantasizing, and somehow it worked.

When he thought about that, even the darkness and chill seemed romantic. Like an ordeal he had to go through. A knight waiting for his lover in a storm.

Oh, he hoped Gellert was having the same senseless, embarrassing thoughts about him. Albus reminded himself that the other boy had merely asked him out. That didn't mean he was planning their wedding. He probably dated tons of guys. Still, if he was even half as stupidly excited…

Albus was used to being anxious about whether he'd ever fall in love. Now he was quickly learning that actually falling in love was just as stressful. He kept running his hand through his hair. Kept pondering pointless things. Did Gellert really like him? And if so, why? Will he touch him today in any way? Accidently brush against him? Hug him? Kiss him? He was terrified of the whole thing not working out, but was just as scared of having the most wonderful time only to leave the next day. Then he'd be all alone again. Albus wished he could just skip forward in time, to the point where he and Gellert were already in a relationship, steady and secure, and everything was fine all the time.

A bell rang as the café door opened. Albus practically jumped around. Gellert peeked out, spotting Albus with a smile and walking over. He was wearing his everyday clothes now, a patterned hoodie and a pair of fitted jeans, all in black. He looked… cool.

"Sorry for making you wait."

"Only my entire life," Albus whispered to himself. Gellert seemed puzzled, but amused in that way of his. Albus smiled back, then suddenly realized they had absolutely nothing to talk about. He should have come up with some topics while he waited instead of daydreaming again.

Gellert seemed unbothered by the silence. He started walking, with Albus quickly following, all the way out of the wizarding district and into the city. Albus shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to pretend it wasn't because he was freezing.

"So, um…" he began, "Where did you go to school? Or were you home-schooled?"

"I'm still in school. Oh, don't worry, I'm in my seventh year. The coffee shop thing is just a summer job. I go to Durmstrang."

"Durmstrang? Then you must know…" Albus considered his next words carefully. He was curious, but didn't want to insult Gellert. "…different sorts of magic than I do."

"You mean dark magic?" Gellert chuckled, "They don't really teach that anymore. Only on Battle Magic during final year. I imagine nowadays Durmstrang is very much like Hogwarts. Well, only colder."

Gellert bit his lower lip as he gave Albus an impish grin. While he did, he stepped a bit too close, and their arms bumped.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Actually, I think I'm relieved."

As they walked side by side, Albus had a chance to steal glances at Gellert. Up-close, there was something sad and old behind his smiles and self-possession. It was oddly familiar, reminding him of how he often felt, himself. Being young and enthusiastic, and yet, somehow, also incredibly tired and burdened. He imagined Gellert years from now, old in body as well as in spirit, his features sharp and the sides of his eyes and mouth wrinkled from all those smiles. The thought was both comforting and painful.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. I even promise to answer."

"It's a bit embarrassing."

"What? More embarrassing than everything you've done so far?"

Albus blushed fiercely, but couldn't help but laugh.

"I bet people come on to you every day."

Gellert turned his face to study him. Albus could see he was considering his question.

"Perhaps. But none of them was ever as brilliant as you."

"How do you know I'm brilliant?"

Gellert laughed.

"You've read a thousand page long advanced spell book in Aramaic. In a day."

"Oh…"

"Or maybe I just have a thing for redheads."

After that, they couldn't stop talking. They discussed ancient scrolls and alchemy and magic theory. Albus has never met anyone who could keep up with him. They kept jumping from topic to topic, feeling like they'll never cover it all but still desperately trying to. Gellert even shared Albus' passion for travels. He wanted to see and learn as much as he possibly could.

"I've been traveling for months, and have still only seen a tiny fracture of the world. There's so much more to see, farther to go. So many things they don't teach you at school. That’s why I came to Berlin, actually. Not that I've seen much of it, other than the coffee shop."

"Is that what you're going to do now that you've graduated? Travel the world?"

"Well… no, not really. Not at all, actually."

"What, then?"

Albus looked away. He knew how disappointed people got when he told them about his career choice. After their conversation, Gellert probably expected something amazing from him.

"Social service. I'm going to work in child protection."

Complete silence.

Albus took a couple more steps before realizing Gellert had stopped. He turned around. Gellert wasn't smiling. It was more like he was gaping.

"That's wonderful!"

"It… it is?"

"Of course." Gellert came closer. His voice grew quiet. "You know, I'm an orphan."

Albus came a bit closer, too. "Me as well." Gellert's eyebrows rose. "Though, I got adopted when I was very young. I don't remember anything from before that."

"I was never adopted."

"You weren't?" Albus wondered if that's where all that sadness in Gellert's eyes came from. "But you must have been such a cute kid…"

Gellert gave a little smile. "I had those terrible nightmares. I was scared all the time. Sometimes I would just start screaming and crying for no reason. No one wanted that."

He couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe what this happy looking, gorgeous boy went through. Was still going through. Albus was ashamed. Gellert was so, so much lonelier than he'd ever been. He couldn't even imagine what it was like.

"I think…" Gellert was suddenly in Albus' personal space. He could feel his body heat. "This is actually a perfect place."

Albus looked up and swallowed, his cheeks burning. "For what?"

And then Gellert was leaning even closer. Albus inhaled sharply. He barely had time to close his eyes and prepare himself for a brush of lips against his own.

A mouth clashed against his and a tongue forcefully pushed past his lips, suddenly inside him. With his mouth filled with the foreign feeling, he couldn't even gasp in surprise. Couldn’t even breathe. Everything was happening too fast, not the way he'd planned it, not the way he'd imagined it. Disoriented and confused, Albus lost his balance. He instinctively grasped for support, fingers digging into fabric, body leaning weakly against the warmth in front of him. His neck curved farther back, and the tongue in his mouth moved deeper.

Albus opened his eyes, and saw the side of Gellert's head, slightly moving along with the motions against his tongue. A raindrop ran down his temple until it touched Albus' skin. His blond hair was shiny and soft looking. He brought one of his hands up to touch it. It really was silky against his skin. He brushed along the golden waves of Gellert's curls, then rubbed his fingertips over the shaved side of his head. A low hum vibrated against his lips. Albus closed his eyes again. The fingers of his other hand rubbed over Gellert's arm, feeling the shape of it beneath the fabric of his shirt. He presses closer into the other's chest. Hands wrapped around his back and held him there.

The movement in his mouth seemed slower, nicer. Gellert's tongue rubbed against his own, stroking it, dominating it. Albus wasn't really sure what to do. He tried rubbing back with his own tongue, but it only felt awkward, so he just opened his mouth wider and let himself be lost in the feeling. It was warm and deep and it made his heart beat faster and he sighed.

His hand on Gellert's hair moved lower, tangling in his long locks. Bright summer sun was shining down on them, and Albus was suddenly terrified that they were doing it like that in the open, in broad daylight. What if someone saw? What would happen to them? He had to stop it, had to think of his brother and sister. But Gellert was kissing him. His Gellert was kissing him. He didn't think he was a pervert, he wasn't disgusted, he didn't reject him… His love wanted him, too.

"Gellert…"

Albus blinked his eyes open. He'd broken the kiss, though he couldn't remember why. Gellert was standing in front of him, panting. He was so close, and his purple eyes were wet, as if with tears. Albus looked away from those eyes, focusing on the other's neck. Was the kiss bad? He couldn’t tell, but it was his first kiss after all, he couldn't have been very good. He grasped Gellert tighter, not wanting to let go of the heat.

"Albus." Gellert's hands tightened around him, brought him even closer. "Say my name again."

"Gellert." Gellert's hand stroked his back. "Gellert, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Albus didn't move. Gellert sounded almost hurt. "You know, I'm glad you came back to the café."

Then Gellert stepped away, and the chill of the night gripped Albus, worse than before. He shivered. But then the other's hand took his, and he led him over a bridge.

Only as they walked away, looking behind his shoulder, Albus realized where they had been, and that he'd just had his first kiss in a romantic spot by the river, with the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

Some people walked past them on the way. In their hurry to get back home, probably none of them even noticed, but Albus was still thrilled at the thought of those people assuming he and Gellert were a couple. He ran his thumb over Gellert's soft skin, deep in thought. This time, walking in silence was nice. It felt companionable and familiar, like they really were together.

Until Gellert turned into the pathway of an apartment building.

"Umm, where are you going?"

Gellert turned to face him, but kept his eyes down. For the first time, he looked nervous and timid.

"Eh… to my place…?"

Albus stared at nothing. Suddenly he knew that this was it. Really it. He was losing his virginity tonight. Now.  With Gellert.

"I mean, I didn't plan to. I just thought, since you said you were leaving tomorrow…"

Albus nodded slowly. Still holding his hand, he let Gellert guide him the rest of the way.

He couldn't remember the entrance, or the stairwell, or the door to Gellert's apartment. He was about to have sex. Albus could think of nothing else.

 

 


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this fic keeps getting longer than I expected it to be...  
> Anyway, on to the smut!

 

 

Albus closed the apartment door behind him.

"Sorry it's such a dump," Gellert apologized, and Albus took a quick look around. It was actually not that bad – way better than some of the London flats he had seen – just small. Gellert's stuff was scattered everywhere, but the mess had a sort of logic to it, and everything was clean. And it was nice and warm inside. All Albus really cared about was that this was where he'll have sex for the first time.

"Oh," the other boy added as he pulled the entire take-away box of cake out of a tiny velvet pouch, "that's for later." He placed the cake on a table, next to a few opened envelopes that caught Albus' attention.

He recognized the letters for what they were immediately – Job offers. He tried to read some of the addresses from where he stood, and almost gasped.

"These are amazing…" And even before Gellert's final year had started? The boy really was brilliant. "You even got an offer from the British Ministry of Magic!"

Gellert looked at him with a devilish smirk on his face and stepped closer.

"Hmm… I've got an offer for you."

Gellert obviously didn't want to discuss career choices right now. He moved even closer, still with that grin, forcing Albus backward until his back hit the door. Casually, he pulled his hoodie over his head, revealing a tight black T-shirt and a slim, toned torso.

Then that perfect long body pressed against his own, and Albus was trapped between the cold door and Gellert's warm chest, rubbing and sliding against him. Gellert's lips found his and this time Albus responded, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring and tasting. Their hands rose to grab and grope and stroke all over each other's bodies, until Gellert was holding him by the hair and small of the back, and he was pulling Gellert down and even closer with both hands on his nape.

Gellert's fingers fisted in his hair, then rubbed his scalp, then twisted roughly again. Albus' own fingers were trembling as they moved down the other's neck and shoulders and arms. He didn't know what he was doing, or what was about to happen, or where and how to touch that gorgeous boy in front of him. But as Gellert's mouth left his own to kiss and lick along his jaw and inside his ear, everything just felt so _good_. He couldn’t quite place the feeling, but it just did. It was hot and delightful all over his body. He wanted this. Wanted more of this. He was losing himself to the sensations, letting his eyes close, suddenly clutching and gasping. _Ah…_

"Feels good?" The low whisper in his ear sparked that _good_ again. Albus moaned and nodded. A hand pulled on the collar of his shirt. Teeth grazed his neck. A wet tongue. A bite. A sharp pain. Then warm softness. Albus liked it. He liked it.

"Ah… Ah…"

Gellert chuckled against his skin, pleased and amused, and pushed a leg between his thighs. Albus couldn't help but roll his hips against it, forgetting himself, moaning helplessly. His hands desperately clang to Gellert's shoulders, then slid down and brought his hips closer. There were hands on his hips, too, fingers sliding up beneath his shirt, brushing his skin.

A hardness pressed against his thigh. Albus froze. A shiver ran down his back. He knew what it was. He could feel Gellert's erection right against his leg, through their jeans. It was… amazing. Arousing. And Gellert… Gellert could feel Albus' hard-on, too. He's been rolling and rubbing against the other boy without fully realizing it.

Albus opened his eyes. Gellert was looking at him, unmoving, questioning.

Nervous, he swallowed, and slowly moved his hands around and down Gellert's waist, barely touching his butt with the tips of his fingers.

The taller boy smiled down at him, looking straight into his eyes with his dark purple ones, and arched himself back, into Albus' hands.

Albus placed his palms full on Gellert's ass, then couldn't help but squeeze and knead and pull him tighter against him. The younger man's hands groped the back of Albus' thighs and moved higher, until they found his ass and massaged it slowly. They were rubbing their clothed erections against each other, desperately, urgently.

He closed his eyes again, trying to mentally prepare himself. It was coming. Soon. Albus hoped it wouldn't hurt, at least not much. He'd never even fingered himself before, never… _inserted_ anything. He had no idea what it would feel like, having something in him. He'd heard it was painful.

Gellert grunted against Albus' neck, then pulled back and quickly removed his tee. Albus stared at his body, at its pale flawless skin, still not believing this boy wanted him. Then Gellert's fingers were unbuttoning Albus' shirt. He stood there and nervously searched the other's expression for any sign of disappointment. No one had seen his body in a sexual context before. He wasn't sure what Gellert would think of his skinny frame. But Gellert didn't seem to mind one way or the other. He just tugged the shirt open and off Albus' shoulders, hastily wrapping his hands around Albus' back and clashing their chests again, naked and hot. He was leading them toward the bed.

Albus' heart was racing. He knew he should just tell Gellert this was his first time. That it was the mature, responsible thing to do. And he knew Gellert would be kind about it. But he just… couldn’t. He has already embarrassed himself more than he could bear. He'll just let Gellert assume he'd done it before, and endure whatever pain was to come.

Their legs bumped against the side of the bed. Gellert lay back, pulling Albus on top of him and wrapping his legs around his waist, resuming their earlier humping. He let his head fall back in pleasure, golden hair spread around the side of his head, looking up at him. He was so seductive and confident and unashamed, and obviously more experienced than Albus in more than just kissing.

"You must have done this many times…" Albus didn't exactly mean to say it out loud, or so unevenly.

Gellert closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not that many." He cupped Albus cheek and stared into his eyes. "And never with a man."

Albus inhaled sharply, looking into those beautiful, passionate violet eyes. This was the moment. Gellert was sharing this with him. He should repay him with the truth. But Albus still couldn't bring himself to confess.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured instead, not even daring to brush Gellert's cheek the way he wanted to.

Gellert's hands were on his groin, undoing his zipper, as he chuckled.

"Come on, red, you know you're hot." He was pulling his jeans down for him. "And sweet."

Albus was clumsily kicking his trousers off the rest of the way while Gellert was removing his own jeans.

"Yeah, in my home town, maybe. Not… compared to you."

Gellert just let a shy little smile brighten up his features, apparently happy with the compliment and silently accepting it.

Albus looked down at him, unsure of what to do next. Was he supposed to maybe ride Gellert? Or was there something else, some sort of step or move that he didn't even know about?

But then Gellert turned his head to the side and wrapped his arms around Albus, pulling him down to his exposed neck. And as Albus' mouth found his skin and sucked there he was suddenly making these sounds, moaning and panting with such need. He was different from before, loud and submissive and so responsive to everything Albus' lips and tongue were doing. And when his legs hooked around Albus' waist as he arched and squirmed beneath him, pushing his pelvis up again and again, even Albus understood what Gellert wanted.

He was even more lost than before. Gellert expected him to lead, to do the work. And he had absolutely no idea where to start.

He kept kissing and licking Gellert's neck and chest as he tried to collect his thoughts. He at least knew some things. He knew how it technically worked.

Mimicking Gellert's previous actions, Albus let his hand move up and fist in his hair, gently tugging. He used his teeth to lightly bite and scrape Gellert's skin. He even dared to suck a nipple, and Gellert's fingers immediately dug into his shoulder blades, letting him know that he liked it.

So, the next step was, getting them both naked.

Albus pulled down his boxers, and had to awkwardly rise to his knees and then completely off the bed to remove them completely. Then he bent to grab Gellert's underwear – and to conceal his own body as much as possible – and clumsily pulled them down and off Gellert's legs.

He let his eyes travel up and land on Gellert's member. He only meant to peek, but completely forgot about that as he took in the sight. Pink, hard, dripping cock. Albus didn't expect such lust to wash over him. For such craving to fill him. He couldn't really comprehend what exactly it was that he wanted, but he knew that he wanted it. Needed it. He's never felt anything so intense before in his life.

"Albus…" He looked up, and saw Gellert staring just as intently at _his_ cock. Every drop of blood still available in his body went to his cheeks. His face felt as red as his hair.

And then Gellert spread his legs, _revealing_ himself to Albus. He struggled to think, to remember what came next, what he needed to do.

He climbed back to the bed, sitting down between Gellert's legs, and placed a finger at his opening. He knew that was what people did, that he had to prepare Gellert, he just wished he'd read some sort of manual before going back to the café this morning. That he'd done his research, that he'd rehearsed.

The finger went in surprisingly easily, almost sucked in by Gellert's body. It was tight inside.

"Does it hurt?"

Gellert shook his head, so Albus added another finger, making some odd motions that he hoped would stretch him properly.

He still couldn't grasp that he was the one doing it. Couldn't believe what he got to see and feel. That a part of him was inside the barista he developed such a huge crush for so quickly.

"Add another," Gellert's melodic voice was husky now. His face was flushed and his eyes dark.

When Albus did as he was told, Gellert grabbed his wrist and guided his fingers in and out of him.

Albus' eyes skipped from where his fingers were repeatedly shoved and swallowed to Gellert's erection. To the cock that made him _desire_ so desperately. He reached his other hand to it, not quite stroking, just touching, feeling. It was different, touching another man's penis, not being able to tell how good it felt. His fingertips ran over the skin, appreciating the shape and texture, admiring the pure need it aroused in him.

Then the fingers on his hand stilled, holding him in place, just squeezing his wrist.

Albus looked up at Gellert. No sound left his lips as he mouthed, " _Fuck me_ ". At least, no sound that Albus heard.

Gellert let go of his hand and Albus let his fingers slide out. Gellert's eyes were pleading, watery, and Albus suddenly realized just how painfully hard and close to tears he was himself.

He nodded, quietly, before remembering the list of steps from earlier…

"Do you have… stuff?"

"Stuff?"

"You know, like, a condom?"

Albus was embarrassed to say it. He also had no idea how he was going to put it on. He should have practiced that, too, or at least watched a YouTube tutorial.

"You mean the Muggle thing?" He sounded miserably impatient. "We have a spell for that."

Albus was about to turn back for their jeans when Gellert distractedly performed a wandless magic. Like it was nothing.

Albus' cock grew even harder.

With a last, hesitant look at Gellert's naked form, Albus crawled up his body and placed himself. Finding the right angle and pushing inside was easier than he'd thought. It just happened.

Slowly, he slid farther and farther inside, always looking at Gellert's face. He was doing it. It was so hot and tight, so new and exciting, and it was Gellert's body wrapping around him and pulling him in, but Albus forced himself into control. He was being as gentle as he'd wished Gellert would have been with him. He will not rush it. He won't cause him any pain.

Gellert shut his eyes tightly, panting. When Albus felt like he was deep inside, he stopped and buried his head in Gellert's neck. Their arms were wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. They could hear and feel each other's labored breathing.

Albus tried his hardest not to move, clinging to Gellert's body to stay still. But he was quickly losing all coherent thought. Tears rolled down his face from the unknown pleasure, from the intensity of it, from his need for more. So he just… he just softly rolled his hips, gently rocked into Gellert's blissful heat. He barely even moved. Didn't do anything that might harm Gellert. Just a tiny, unnoticeable way to relieve some of this blissful agony.

His own deep groans were only a distant background noise as he felt the trembling going through his thighs. Some part of him tried to stop it, but there was no going back now. Another small jerk of his hips and he was still again, as release finally swept his senses, and he knew nothing more.

 

 


	5. Compensating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter. Sorry it took forever!  
> I wish I could just write fanfiction all day. But then it would be work, and then I wouldn't want to do it all day anymore.

 

 

It was warm and soft. Albus sighed lazily and snuggled closer against Gellert's shoulder, feeling the smooth skin and prominent bones beneath his cheek, inhaling the other's citrusy scent. _Warm and soft…_ How long has it been since he dozed off? Albus couldn't say. His eyelids felt heavy as he slowly opened his eyes. Gellert's body was naked underneath him, his arms loosely wrapped around Albus' lower back…

Oh god.

_No, no, no, no, no, no._

"I'm sorry!" Albus turned his head and buried his face in Geller'ts neck, shutting his eyes tightly and refusing to move. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" he mumbled into the other's skin.

Oh Merlin. Oh god.

Slowly, Gellert's hand stroked his bare back.

"First time?"

Albus nodded, desperately trying to hide deeper in the other's neck.

What should he do? What can he say? Of all the things he'd done, of all the things he could have done, _he came too fast_. He will never, ever forget it.

"It's okay," Gellert promised in a low voice.

"It's not okay. It's so not okay. It's the opposite of okay." There was no place in the world for him to hide.

Gellert's hand moved up to gently brush Albus' hair.

"I thought you were just shy. If I'd known it was your first experience I'd be less… aggressive."

At that, Albus dared a tiny peek at Gellert's face.

"No, no, it was good. It was _too_ good."

Gellert gave a little smile. His other hand trailed down Albus' cheek and came to rest upon his chin, tilting his head up and forcing him out of his hiding. Gellert's thumb smoothly ran over his lower lip.

"It's okay, Albus, really." His finger was tracing the shape of his mouth. "But you can always make it up to me, if you want."

Albus nodded, "Of course, anything." But Gellert just gave him a mischievous grin, and kept moving his thumb along Albus' lips.

"Oh!" Albus almost jumped with realization. "Oh, right, I… Of course…"

Gellert wanted him to… to _use his mouth_.

Albus didn't stop to think about it – he just slid down Gellert's body. He could feel the other still stiff against him as he moved lower and lower, until he finally came to face the hard cock, right in front of him.

The desire it kindled in him when he first saw it has not subsided. Albus was struck with all the force of the same raw, unnamed need. Only now he knew what he was going to do with it. And it will be good for Gellert, he promised himself. Even without any experience, a blowjob should still feel good…

Albus swallowed.

He placed one hand on Geller'ts hipbone, the other he wrapped around Gellert's base. He was hot and firm in his hand. Then Albus lowered his head and took the flushed dripping tip between his lips. He closed his eyes and moved a bit lower, and lower still, engulfing as much as he possibly could. He forced his mouth wider, focused on breathing through his nose. It felt so hard and smooth in his mouth. He moved a little up, and down again. He was doing it. He was sucking Gellert.

Only then did he allow himself to taste, flicking his tongue over the hot length and sucking the liquid gathering at the head. It didn't taste good, but somehow Albus still liked it. It made him feel sensual, and daring. He gave a little suck with every move, and when Gellert let out a soft moan, Albus couldn't help the ridiculous sense of pride that spread through him.

Gellert's hand found his, gave it a reassuring squeeze, and then guided it down, until Albus could feel the other's sack against his fingertips.

"Touch me here," Gellert asked in a pleading voice that made Albus shudder.

Albus did as he was told, caressing the heavy warmth in his palm and stoking it with his fingers. Finding his rhythm again, he moved his head up and down to the sounds of Gellert's gentle sighs. He couldn't believe how velvety and wet Gellert's hardness felt against his tongue, or how deeply he himself was enjoying it, despite the dim sense of suffocation and the growing exertion in his joints. Drool was dripping out of his open mouth. He had lost all sense of time, not knowing if he's been doing it for a minute, or two, or ten.

Gellert wrapped a leg around Albus' upper back. His thigh was tender against his ear, and every now and then it trembled. Albus moaned.

"Albus. Look at me, Albus."

Albus looked up, into Gellert's dark purple eyes. It was hard for him to maintain the eye contact while still vigorously going up and down, and twice Gellert's cock slipped out of his mouth. But his lover's eyes were so piercing and wanting, and the way his hand suddenly gripped Albus' hair made him grow stiff again. So he kept going, sloppily and eagerly, he kept going.

Until, somehow, through some small change in Gellert's movements, he just _knew_ it was coming. A moment later Gellert was emptying into his mouth, grunting lowly, and Albus was prepared enough that he caught most of it. A little ran down his chin as he let go of Gellert's penis, and he wiped it off before resting his head against Gellert's leg. He closed his eyes, panting. He felt amazing.

"Albus," Gellert's fingers slowly ran through his hair, "come here."

Albus rose and gazed down at Gellert's exhausted form, spread before him, taking in his long pale body, disheveled golden hair and pink parted lips. Maybe it _was_ Gellert that he'd imagined in his fantasies, after all. Maybe he knew he'd been waiting for him all along.

Albus stared, unmoving, until Gellert gently pulled him down for a brief brush of lips. He wanted more, hoping Gellert was fine with kissing him after what he just did. He cupped the other's smooth cheek and kissed him deeply, stroking Gellert's tongue with his and softly biting his lip, then invading his mouth again. Tonight was Albus' first kiss, yet kissing Gellert already felt so natural to him. So right.

"Will you spend the night?" Gellert asked softly as he pulled back, and Albus whispered back a 'yes'.

Of course he'll stay. He was already so scared of parting with Gellert, and the other seemed to feel the same. What they had felt too perfect to ever let go of. Did it only seem this way because they were about to lose it? Or was it completely real, and tragically about to end? Something inside of Albus screamed that he mustn't leave Gellert. That he'd regret it forever if he did.

He stared into Gellert's violet eyes. Albus was happy beyond words, but at the same time some unknown fear and pain burned in his chest.

"We have cake," Gellert tried with a small, sad smile. Either he was experiencing the same anxiety as Albus, or he could plainly read his troubled expression. Either way, Albus took his chance to recover and demonstrate his own skill at wandless magic, summoning the takeaway cake over to the bed.

"There's only one fork," Albus observed.

"Really?" Gellert raised an eyebrow, his smile spreading, "Then I guess we'll have to share."

And so they cuddled together in the blankets and ate the cake, though Albus paid no mind to its taste or to his own hunger. All he could think of and feel were Gellert's warmth and voice and scent around him.

He had to laugh.

"Do I eat funny?" Gellert stared at him.

"No, it's just… It's just, when I woke up this morning I never thought that by the end of the day I'll be going to sleep with cake and your cum in my mouth."

Gellert's eyes widened.

"I can't believe the guy who couldn't even speak to me this morning just said 'cum'." He laughed and kissed Albus' hair. "I wish you could stay. I mean, for more than a night."

Albus leaned his head against his shoulder. "Even if I did, _you'd_ have to go away, to school."

"I could drop out. Work at the café. You'd come every day and admire me from afar. We'd pretend not to know each other."

"Don't quit school!" Albus squeaked, slightly panicking.

Gellert sighed dramatically. "Easy for you to say. You're going to start your life and meet all those new people. I'll be stuck in the snow in the middle of… Well, I'm not supposed to say where exactly, but it's isolated and freezing."

"Or, I'll be all alone in a big grey city I barely know, while you'll be surrounded by horny teens who'll drool all over you and desperately try to get warm."

"Hmm, that's true…" Gellert pulled Albus tighter against him. "But I'll only be thinking about you."

"Really?" Even now, Albus could feel himself blushing.

"Of course. Because you're going to send me owls every night with the most romantic love letters anyone has ever written."

Albus hummed, smiling contently. Gellert scooped up what was left of the cake with his finger and presented it for Albus to lick off. The gesture was so ridiculously sweet, Albus could hardly stand it. He knew it was for his sake, and felt like his heart was melting. The night went so perfectly, beyond his wildest dreams. Except for one thing.

"I'm really sorry I messed up our only time together."

"Only time?"

"You know," Albus hurriedly added, "our only time for a while. A long while."

Gellert threw the box aside and turned to face Albus.

"We have one night together. Doesn't mean we only have one time."

And then Gellert's leg was pushing between his, rubbing gently, and Albus was already hardening again beneath the touch. His arms quickly found Gellert's body and pulled him close, desperate for all the sounds and scents and sensations that were him. Gellert was turning in his arms, his palm guiding Albus' eager cock into him again, and Albus was moaning against his back, rocking back and forth, his fingers finding Gellert's length, stroking it, until they both came.

They were lost in the moment together. Somehow, Gellert turned again and let Albus rest his head against his chest. Their arms and legs were tangled together beneath the covers.

Albus tried to fight his closing eyes. He still had all these things he wanted to tell Gellert, all kinds of questions he wanted to ask him. They had to spend every possible waking moment together. He had to stay awake.

But the next thing Albus knew, the sunlight was bright against his eyelids.

 

 


	6. Lost Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!  
> I know it took months. I didn't forget the story and I didn't abandon it. I just came up with a new idea for the last chapter halfway through, decided to re-write and then got so busy I didn't have time to properly finish it. But now it's finally here! Yay!  
> Hope you'll like it! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 

 

Albus was lying on his old bed, in his old house, hugging Gellert's old white shirt. It didn't even carry his lover's scent anymore. Not for many years. He knew that, yet it didn't stop him from clutching it tighter and inhaling desperately. Just like he knew Gellert was never coming back to Godric's Hollow, yet it didn't stop him from going back himself every summer, waiting, hoping. _Gellert, oh, Gellert…_

Albus' fingers dug into Gellert's skin. He mustn't let go. No matter what, he mustn't let go. Still half asleep, he pulled his lover closer. The fear, the love, the pain and regret and shame, the unimaginable heartache that had defined almost a hundred years of his life… How could he have forgotten it all?

_Gellert, oh, Gellert… How could I have ever forgotten you?_

"Did you have a nightmare?"

A hand was softly stroking Albus' hair. Blinking his eyes open, he realized he's been holding too tightly onto Gellert. He let go, hesitantly, bringing his hand to rub the sleep away from his eyes instead.

"Mmm… I'm not sure. Maybe."

"What did you dream about?"

Albus tried to remember, but the dream kept slipping away from him. There was only some sense of dread left behind. Like he'd been scared of something.

"I don't know."

"So you don't… you don't _remember_?"

Albus gazed up at Gellert, looking at him for the first time this morning. He seemed exhausted, and worried. Albus suddenly realized that Gellert's hand was holding too tightly onto _him_ , too.

"Did you sleep at all?" Even as the question left Albus' lips, he remembered something Gellert had mentioned the previous night. "Do you still have those nightmares?"

"I dreamed we had a fight," Gellert said. "A terrible fight. We were separated. We never saw each other again."

Gellert was looking at him in a strange way. Like he was trying to gauge Albus' reaction to his dream. He didn't have his usual smile on, either. The always amused, laughing boy was seemingly gone. Instead, there was fear in those violet eyes.

But of course there was. Gellert was an orphan, with no family in the entire world, living in this tiny apartment all alone. He must be terrified of abandonment. Albus gently ran his hand up and down Gellert's smooth back in what he hoped was reassurance.

"It was just a dream. I'm right here."

Gellert's features softened. He seemed relieved.

"Yes…" he breathed. "Yes, you're right here. You're here."

The arm around him pulled Albus even closer and warm lips pressed against his.

Albus almost jumped. "I didn't brush my teeth!" He felt utterly embarrassed, but at least Gellert finally gave a shadow of a smile.

"Don't leave me, Albus. Promise you'll never leave me, no matter what. Promise you won't let me end up all alone in that cold dark place again."

He stared at Gellert, confused. "You really hate Durmstrang that much?"

"Promise me."

"I promise. Of course. I promise." He pressed his head against Gellert's chest. He was overwhelmed by the intensity of Gellert's feelings for him, but it didn't feel weird. If anything, for some reason, Albus felt exactly the same. "It's alright. I promise."

"Thank you." Gellert kissed the top of his head. "Now, wanna brush those teeth of yours?"

Albus' innocent tooth-brushing didn't last long. Soon Gellert was embracing him from behind, kissing his neck and shoulder blades and back, and Albus could see it all in the mirror before him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the reflection of their naked bodies, where Gellert's hands were caressing his torso and his golden curls spilled over the skin of his shoulders. Then Gellert pulled him away from the sink and into the shower, insisting they should both wash, though it seemed Gellert's idea of bathing was no different from his view on oral hygiene.

After turning the water on, the most beautiful boy Albus has ever seen kneeled before him. He got hard just from watching it, which seemed to please Gellert, who looked up at him with a wicked grin. The tiles and water were cold, and Gellert's lips on his tip were hot, and Albus wasn't sure what it was exactly that made him shiver.

He ran his fingers through his lover's soft hair, accidently pulling too roughly as Gellert suddenly took more of him into his glistening lips. With nothing else to grab onto, Albus laid his other hand on Gellert's shoulder, whose purple eyes were looking into his the entire time. He really tried not to thrust forward, but the warmth and intensity and those gentle sucking motions and the sheer intimacy of the situation were too exciting… He could barely hold himself back… And then Gellert put his hands on Albus' ass and drew him dipper into his mouth, encouraging him to rock his hips again and again into this new pleasure.

Albus could feel his release already building up. He didn't want to give in, he wanted it to last, but it was all too unfamiliar and amazing and he was too weak to resist. He tried to focus on Gellert's eyes staring up at him, tried to hold onto reality. Then something made his thighs tremble with raw bliss. And again. And it took a few more delightful shudders for Albus to realize what was happening. He could feel a scrape of Gellert's teeth across his cock every time he bobbed his head. The moment he grasped what it was, the moment he thought about it, everything intensified. Gasps were rapidly leaving his mouth, then groans, then his legs were shaking uncontrollably and his knees got weak and he almost fell. He was only half conscious when he came inside Gellert's mouth.

After that, they actually showered.

Albus wandered around the apartment with one hand clutching a small towel to his hips and another picking up his scattered clothes. Gellert was sitting on the edge of the bed, not bothering to hold his own towel in place.

"How did you know I'd like it?"

"Hmm?"

Albus only slightly blushed. It was a noticeable improvement.

"What you did with your teeth. I mean, even I didn't know about that."

Gellert lazily leaned back on his elbows. His towel came a little loose.

"I didn't know. I just tried something out. Glad you enjoyed it."

"It sure felt like you knew…" Albus mumbled, giving Gellert a shy smile. "Aren't you getting dressed?"

"What's the point? You're going to be stripping me again in just a few moments. I hope."

Albus let his clothes and towel drop to the floor, bashfulness forgotten. He tore Gellert's towel away as he climbed on top of him, and they grasped and rolled and became a tangle of limbs and sheets on the undone bed. Their hands found each other's hard cocks and moved urgently.

"How much time do we have?" Gellert gasped in Albus' ear.

"Fifteen minutes." Albus was rubbing his and Gellert's slippery erections together.

"Then just fuck me."

Gellert rolled over to get on his hands and knees, and Albus didn't waste any time, getting behind him and grabbing his narrow hips.

"Albus, hurry!"

So Albus pushed into Gellert's tight body, but even then he seemed hungry for more, rocking himself back onto Albus' cock, fast and hard. He held on tighter and tried to keep up. Gellert's pale back was glistening with sweat. He was moaning and screaming and losing his rhythm. So Albus drove into him with quick, short thrusts, desperately shoving both of them together, until he came from being inside of Gellert, and Gellert came from Albus being inside of him.

They collapsed side by side on the bed, breathing hard.

"How did you know _you'll_ like that?" Albus couldn't help the big smile on his face. He was so proud of how good he'd obviously made Gellert feel. But still, it was like the other boy suddenly knew exactly how they should touch each other, even though they've never tried it before, with anyone.

Gellert just gave him a tiny smile in return and ran his fingers along Albus' arm. They were soon kissing and cuddling again, and Gellert whispered how beautiful Albus was with his dark red hair and sky coloured eyes, and Albus could feel tears in his eyes from how happy he was and from knowing it will soon end. They only had a few more minutes before he had to go pick up his suitcase and get to the train station.

"I shouldn't have run away that first night at the café. If I'd stayed, we would've had another night together. We could've actually gone places, done stuff, we could've talked more."

"Sounds like a waste of an extra night."

"I'm serious."

"You'll write to me every day, remember? And I'll… I'll get one of those iPhone things. We'll talk all the time."

"Still, we'll be apart for months. It's just, it's so long."

"My sweet Albus. We've waited so long. We'll make it through a few more months." Gellert gave him a long gentle kiss. "You know, when I first saw you, I felt something. Something in the magic around me. Something special."

"I felt it, too. I mean, I know if I tell people they'll think I'm just another silly teenager, but I felt it." He looked into Gellert's eyes. "What do you think it means?"

"It means we were meant to meet."

Albus hesitated. "I feel something else, too. I feel scared. I'm so scared of leaving you."

"I know. We were meant to meet, but it's up to us now. Remember what you promised me."

"I remember. I'll never leave you. No matter what."

They kissed again, deeply, and then it was time for Albus to go. They got off the bed and got dressed.

"Hey," Albus pretended to concentrate on smoothing out his wrinkled good shirt, "I think you should take that job in The Ministry."

"Really? Are they that good?"

"Well, no, not really, but… it's in London. Where I'll be."

His eyes were still on his shirt, but he could feel Gellert stepping closer. The other boy took Albus' hand in his and kissed it.

None of them let go of the other's hand. Not when Gellert walked Albus back to his hotel, not on the way to the hidden wizarding station, not while they waited on the platform.

"Time to go home, red."

It was. Albus should get on the train. But parting with Gellert was so hard. It was terrifying. He didn't want to let go of his hand. Instead, he squeezed it tighter.

"Gellert…" He turned to face the taller boy. Now he _will_ be brave. This time he won't back down. "Is it… is it too soon to say I love you?"

For a moment, Gellert was silent.

"Too soon…?" His beautiful voice was barely more than a gasp. His violet eyes were suddenly wet. "No, no, it's not too soon." He took Albus into his arms and kissed him. Kissed him for the last time in a long while. Kissed him goodbye. Albus tried to memorize Gellert's soft lips and warm tongue, his comforting closeness, but then they were gone. "I love you, Albus. Remember. I love you."

Then Albus picked up his suitcase, and turned away, and let go of Gellert's hand. He walked to the train, stepped through the doors, sat down and looked out the window. And whenever he glanced back to the platform, Gellert was still standing there, looking back at him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
